


Fill Me Up

by Mamaravioli



Series: Cumslut Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodite Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sloppy Seconds, Verbal Humiliation, little bit of both for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaravioli/pseuds/Mamaravioli
Summary: Fill for the Thorki Dreamwidth kinkmeme prompt:Aesir come feels GREAT inside frost giant bodies, so warm and comforting that it leaves them in a contented little daze. Everybody knows Loki loves to be filled up, that sometimes his gait is off because he's plugged up with come, that his bruised mouth means he's been on his knees begging to suck someone off, that that little roundness to his belly means he's been fucked full. Everybody's fine with it, too, since he's actually more pleasant to be around when he's sated.Thor, though, would prefer it if the only come inside Loki was his. He sets about teaching Loki just how well he can fill him up.





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Loki has almost reached his 1000's in this fic, which I imagine ages him around 20-something. Lower or raise it as you prefer :] This is my first smut ever! Surpsingly proud of it. This bad boi had been autorecovered too many times to count from just sitting on my computer for a month waiting to be finished. Hope you enjoy!

  
Loki had been in a foul mood since the beginning of the morning. It had started out well enough. He awoke to the gentle light of dawn and he straightened his usually stubborn curls with little issue. However, the illusion of a tranquil day to come was shattered when he had been called to Odin’s council.  
  
The old councilmen had gone back and forth discussing solutions to a land dispute between two farmers. By the fifteenth-hundredth hour, the meeting was adjourned with no progress made. His suggestions were ignored by the old traditionalists of Asgard (who held little fondness for the second son of Odin), his hair started to curl at the ends, and the day he planned to spend on his studies had been wasted away.  
  
Loki desired to be far away from the palace so he decided to greet Asgard’s citizens with a stroll through the marketplace. He headed for the stalls supplied with imported goods, but the crowds were thick and he kept having to slow his pace as people cut in front of him.  
  
After weaving every which way through the throng of Asgardians, Loki finally reached his destination. There was one seller in particular he wanted to visit who sold novels collected from the other realms. Some, occasionally, were extremely rare or out of copy on Asgard. Loki approached the seller with a familiar greeting, which was returned with a warm welcome.  
  
“How do you fair on this lovely afternoon, Prince Loki?” The tradesman said joyfully, always glad to welcome his most loyal customer.  
  
“It has been far from lovely but I hope to remedy that with a few purchases from your fine selection,” he shared.  
  
The tradesman frowned before regretfully imparting the cause, “Apologizes, My Prince, but we currently have no manuscripts or other written works in stock. I’ve had a troublesome time searching the past month or so. Could I interest you in something else, perhaps?”  
  
Loki fumed at the tradesman words, he had been looking forward to this outing despite the initial struggle to get there. Usually he would be much more understanding, but his day only seemed to keep getting worse. He turned away after offering the tradesman a short “good-day,” taking long strides back towards the palace. Several citizens eyed the Prince as he seethed past them. Loki turned to enter a narrow alley-way, intending to take short cut, but was stopped by two burly warriors standing in his path.  
  
“If you could so kindly move aside for my passing, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Despite the polite words Loki’s tone was snide and his smile sour. The men took note of his agitated state before they moved aside. Loki stepped into the alley only to be caught by the shoulder and backed into a wall, faced with the two men.  
  
“Unhand me this instant!” He exclaimed, having come undone, his cheeks flushing with anger.  
  
The men shared a knowing look with each other before returning their gaze back to Loki. One spoke, “My prince, do not shout at us so, we merely noticed you were distraught and became concerned. What has our Jotun-highness so bothered?”  
  
It was known by all of Asgard that Loki was taken from Jotunheim as a babe, offered as a tool of peace by Laufey King in hopes of ending the conflict between the two peoples. He held this peace between the realms by acting as a bridge of sorts.  
  
The Aesir had welcomed their second prince into Odin’s house with little fuss and some even fostered a fondness for his tricks and foolery. Loki grew up learning much about his heritage from his Jotun tutor Angrboda and was well practiced in Jotun seidr. He even bore his original skin if the weather was cool enough, though rarely so.  
  
It was also known by the citizens of Asgard that Aesir cum left the Jotnar feeling sated and relaxed, a comfortable warmth blooming within their bodies. Runts like Loki were known to easily submit to a rough hand, the display of dominance causing them to yield their minds and bodies. This knowledge was obtained from wartime, when Asgardian warriors raided villages and shared pleasurable tales of laying with Frost Giants.  
  
The men believed Loki looked to be in desperate need of that warmth which would unwind him, leave him loose and content. This was nothing new to Loki, many Aesir have used his body for pleasure, ever since he had gained his title as a god at the tender age of 900.  
  
The man holding Loki’s shoulder to the alley-wall tightens his grip and he moves his palm to scruff the back of his neck. Loki’s pupils blow wide at the action, his cheeks beginning to flush a pretty lilac color due to his Jotun blood. His cunt begins to weep in preparation, although no one has yet dared to caress the prince’s second sex, as all Jotnar were endowed with.  
  
The man who scruffed his neck grabs his chin with his freehand, forcing Loki to look at him, “What’s wrong, beautiful? What’s got a pretty thing like you all worked up?” Loki responds stunningly at the praise, his body fully racked by shivers as he releases small pants, fully aware of his pursuers’ intentions.  
  
“P-please,” he begs the men.  
  
“Please what? You’ve got to use your words, otherwise we can’t help you if we don’t know what you’re asking for.” The man not holding him said firmly.  
  
“Please, I need you, I need your seed inside of me! I want to feel good, I’ll be good for you, too, I swear it!” Loki huffs small hot breathes out of his open mouth, alleged “silver-tongue” glistening with saliva threatening to drool out the corner of his small, plush, pink lips.  
  
“Sshhh, sweetheart, don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you, give you what you need.” The warrior holding him whispered into his ear.  
  
Loki’s shoulders slump as his body goes limp, allowing the men to handle him like a doll. They bend him over at the waist as one settles behind him and the other in front. He releases a throaty moan at the idea of being filled in the mouth and ass all at once. His hands latch onto the hips in front of him, pulling himself forward to rub his face and mouth at the hard length tenting the warrior’s linens.  
  
“Eager for it, aren’t you?” The men share a chuckle before pulling down his leather trousers and hiking up his loose green tunic to caress his back and chest. His ass and pussy are exposed as he had forgone underthings, revealing the wooden plug he inserts daily for moments just like this. The plug allows Loki to keep the cum he milks from Asgardian cock sloshing inside him, warming him from the inside out and filling him with blissful content. Only until his abdomen cools does he cleans his tight hole, retiring for the night and reinserting the plug so he’s prepared for the next day.  
  
The warrior settled behind Loki jiggles the plug, drawing a series of stunted “ahs” from him. He pulls it out half way before reinserting it, using the meat of his palm to press the plug in harder, stimulating Loki’s prostate.  
“O-oh! Ahhahn- more! Please!” Loki moans and begs.  
  
The sounds of pleasure coming from the alley-way attracts the attention of bystanders but they don’t linger long when they see the familiar sight of the youngest prince bent over and moaning like a whore.  
  
“Little slut can’t get enough, can he? Already begging for it and we’ve barely even touched you,” One of the warriors’ mocks, though Loki cannot tell which. His face flushes even darker at the humiliating comment but it only adds to the heat of arousal he feels concentrating in his cock and cunt.  
  
The men untie their linen trousers, exposing their hard cocks to the outside air. The warrior who Loki faces stokes his cock a few times, spreading the pre-come that had accumulated at the tip. It’s red and engorged with blood, the girth will surely bruise his lips from the stretch. Loki can’t see the cock behind him but the warrior thrusts gently along his crease to give him an idea of what’s to come. It’s lengthy and only lacking in slightly less girth than his companion’s.  
  
Loki begins licking up the length of the thick cock, kissing the head and taking it into his mouth to taste the pearlescent drops of pre-come. He sucks harder, like he’s trying to draw it out, hollowing his cheeks.  
  
The warrior pushes Loki off his dick by the forehead and at Loki’s dejected expression he says, “Don’t want to come too soon, baby. We got to get your tight little ass ready, too, remember?” Loki nods dumbly, looking up briefing before dropping his lustful gaze back to the warrior’s cock.  
  
The lubed plug is completely removed and wrapped in the black strip of fabric which held Loki’s tunic tight to his body before he was stripped. Loki keens at the loss of feeling full, but he’s quickly silenced by fingers shoving into his mouth. He starts sucking at them immediately, aching for anything to fill his greedy holes.  
  
The second warrior circles Loki’s stretched rim before inserting three thick digits. The entrance is smooth due to the lube left from the plug and Loki’s back arches deeply at the sudden intrusion. He whines around the digits occupying his mouth as the men twist and turn and press their fingers deeper inside him. He tries to shift his hips back further, but the men hold him tightly by the hips and shoulders, preventing any movement.  
  
Rough fingers pull out just as quickly as they were inserted, “You think he’s earned our cum yet?”  
  
“Our little Jotun runt has been so patient and anxious to please, let’s not keep him waiting any longer.”  
  
The men position themselves before the second thrusts his cock into Loki’s ass. Loki obediently had kept his mouth open wide for the first man to do the same. His eyes roll up in ecstasy as the men use him, grabbing at his soft thighs and chest.  
  
The warriors work towards their orgasm quickly with little regard to the toy beneath their hands, cock and pussy left untouched and drenching his leathers. They finish quickly and Loki savors every drop of the Æs’ thick cum pouring into his gut. They switch positions and come in Loki twice more. He orgasms from his cock as the two spill inside him again, clenching his rectal muscles to prevent any come escaping as the men pull out for the last time, satisfied with the relief they have offered their beloved prince.  
  
They reinsert the plug before standing him up to help tie his clothing back into place. Loki sways lightly, a small smile gracing his features. His leather pants feeling somewhat tighter due to his slightly bulging abdomen which only makes him smile wider, pleased with the amount of hot seed that had been forced inside him.  
  
And to think he shouted at them earlier when they only worried for their prince’s well-being. He looks down embarrassed, lilac blush still staining his cheeks as he murmurs, “Apologizes for my initial reaction, I thank you for your aid and concern.”  
  
“Not to worry, our prince, we are always glad to set you back to rights,” One of the men says, patting his bruised shoulder. The two share a hearty laugh, “Allow us to escort you back to the palace.”  
  
Loki sways on his feet, blissful and uncoordinated at the mind-numbing gratification he will feel for hours to come. “Yes, that would be most wise, my thanks again.”  
  
The Asgardian warriors stand at either side of him, two hands resting at the small of his back for support as they exit the alley. They amble towards the now much less busy town square, spotting a familiar face.  
“Ah! It is the prince Thor, let us stop and greet your brother, yes?”  
  
Thor sees his brother before he notices the two warriors holding him up. His awkward gait and calm disposition make the prior events obvious to all, but especially to Thor.  
  
“Greetings, prince Thor,” One of the men waves.  
  
“Likewise. How does my brother fair? Has he caused any disturbances?” He asks out of etiquette. Many times has he happened upon his brother engaged with others due to a small annoyance, his partners justifying their actions with his change in attitude, which becomes much more tolerable. He itches to take his brother from their hands.  
  
“Quite the opposite, actually. We noticed that our lovely prince was out of sorts and thought to set him right. We were just escorting him back to the palace.”  
  
“Ah, well, if that be the case let me take him the rest of the way. It is no trouble, I was heading back myself,” Thor hesitates before continuing, “Thank you for… returning him,” Thor reaches to bring Loki to his side, one arm curled around his brother’s waist. The warriors were kind enough, but he had to smolder his rising temper at them for even touching his younger brother. He knows such feelings are irrational but when it comes to Loki, his emotions always seem senseless.  
  
Thor waves the two men goodbye as they part ways. He looks to his brother where that gentle lilac blush still highlights his high cheekbones, lips still wet and swollen. They walk together in silence before Thor decides to initiate conversation.  
  
“Brother…”  
  
Loki raises his eyes at Thor’s voice, “Hmm?”  
  
“How best to say this…” He contemplates his next words for a moment, “I wish you did not find company in strangers. Most Asgardians are good people, but I worry for what could happen if you found yourself with someone less forgiving than those two.”  
  
Loki frowns lightly, “And who would you suggest? Besides, I did not approach them, they cornered me. And although their… assistance was not unwelcome, I did not ask for it either.” His even-tempered tone and composed expression was a testament to how the seed of an Æs affected him so. Usually Loki wouldn’t have even bothered to entertain responding to Thor’s nagging, much less speak said response.  
  
“Do not frown, I simply wish to see to your safety.”  
  
“I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Thor. Moreover, I have never had reason to do so.”  
  
“But you are not! You said yourself those men had taken advantage of your biology. And one time is all it takes for you to be in danger.” Thor retorts. If it were up to him no one would get the chance to come close to Loki with lustful intent.  
  
Loki internally acknowledges that his brother has a point.  
  
“And for who I would suggest, I would say it should be someone who you know well, who you could trust to be in such a vulnerable state with.”  
  
Loki rolls his eyes and unthinkingly replies, “What, like you?”  
  
His words make Thor come to a sudden halt. He has no idea why they cause him to freeze, except he can’t stop the feelings of arousal and possession that flood his mind at imagining himself laying with his beloved, alluring brother. Loki, all to himself, safe in his elder brother’s arms, bouncing up and down on his cock that would ruin him for all others— Thor stops that train of thought quickly but he was too late. His brother looks at him with an odd expression, taking note of his reddened cheeks and averted gaze.  
  
“Wait- you aren’t seriously considering such?”  
  
“Is the thought so disgusting to you? Just think, you are good at that, yes? It would keep you out of harms way while satisfying both our needs and desires. And you are the heir for the Laufey’s throne! We are not related by blood and so could be unioned. You would hold power in all the realms. I am also the god of fertility, who could better heat your loins than I?” He ends proudly.  
  
Loki has little to say in rebuttal. Thor’s argument holds much validity and little fault in his pleasure-addled mind. His brother is not so undesirable himself, he thinks. Loki could easily find him handsome. And it’s not like their relationship would suffer from such a development either. The two had unknowingly been toeing around their feelings of vague attraction for one another for many hundreds of years.  
  
Yes, ruling over the 9 realms and sating his sexual appetite sounded excellent indeed. Oh, he could see it so well! Stuffed with the seed of a fertility god, potentially even bearing that seed! Loki’s mind is made up with that last thought. In the state he's in, he could imagine no greater pleasure.  
  
He turned in Thor’s hold so they faced each other, brushing his hand along the tan, bearded cheek, “How long have you craved for me, dear brother?”  
  
Thor gazes at him with a smidge of guilt, “Since I knew what it meant to yearn for the carnal acts of the flesh. When we grew into our bodies, I was enamored with your beauty, and you have become more refined since.”  
  
“Oh, Thor,” Loki sighs breathily. His eyes light with mischief at a sudden realization, “Were you jealous of those warriors? Of whoever made my belly swollen and gait untrained?”  
  
“Yes, brother, Norns above,” He groaned, “I would have you to myself until Ragnarök… if you would allow me to know such bliss.”  
  
Loki leans up onto the balls of his feet to wrap his arms around Thor’s broad neck, nibbling his ear before whispering into it, “Would you take my cunt, be the first to do so? No one has tasted it or felt its grip, none would know but for you.”  
  
Thor exhales roughly through his nose, “By the nine, Loki, do you speak the truth?”  
  
He nods, looking at Thor beneath his eyelashes, moving to nip at the skin of his neck, “It is so.”  
  
Thor does not hesitate to throw his brother over his shoulder at the affirmation. This way they can reach his chambers much sooner.  
  
He practically runs through the thankfully empty halls of the palace which lead to his room. Once there, he marches to the bed and tosses Loki onto the plush mattress back first. The door was left open in a hurry so Loki swiftly weaves a few spells to close and lock the door. He thoughtfully adds a privacy spell which prevents any passerbys from hearing their activities.  
  
Thor rips off his tunic and linens with an impressive haste and makes to undress Loki just the same. Both now bare and laid upon the silken sheets, he takes his time to admire his brother’s form. He runs his hands down his waist, resting his large palm over Loki’s barely extended abdomen. He grips his thighs, coming back up to knead at his plush chest, the small mounds fitting perfecting in his grip. Loki breathes heavily at the petting, taking a sharp inhale when Thor tugs on his sensitive nipples.  
  
Thor notices the small reaction and begins to pinch and roll the nubs in earnest. Loki mewls as his breasts are played with roughly and releases a small moan when Thor leans down to take one nipple into his mouth, the other plucked by his large, calloused fingers. By the time he has switched and treated both sides the same, Loki’s nipples are peaked, flushed, and already beginning to bruise.  
  
Thor kisses his way down his form until he reaches his weeping cock. It’s not much different from that of an Aesir’s in appearance and size except that his testicles are internal, a development which protects them from the harsh environment of Jotunheimr and allows easy access to one’s cunt.  
  
He takes Loki’s entire length into his mouth, “O-hh, Thor!” Loki tangles his hands into his hair, pushing him down and arching his back at the new sensation. Never has anyone taken him into their mouth, rarely was he treated with even a stroke to his member.  
  
Thor continues lavishing his length for a few moments more. He releases it to move down further to his cunt, already sufficiently soaked with arousal. He uses his thumb to part his brother’s slick folds while his other hand’s fingers begin to explore his female genitalia. He brushes along his inner labia and up to his clitoris, pressing his thumb up towards the hood before making circular motions.  
  
Loki squeals at the foreign sensation, his pelvic muscles visibly contracting before his body becomes accustomed to the feeling. Thor extends his index and middle finger down to begin massaging his brother’s weeping opening, the movement producing a squelching sound at the amount of natural lubricant his body yields.  
  
“Oh, Loki…” He breathes heavily, “You are simply sublime. Hear how your sex readies itself for me, you are gushing like a fountain!” His index finger slides into Loki’s opening with no friction and he feels along his silken walls, looking to him for signs of pleasure. Thor then inserts his middle finger, scissoring the two digits to stretch his little brother’s virgin hole before curling up in search of his pleasure center.  
  
Loki was panting and whining like a bitch in heat. He’s played with his cunt before, but his big brother’s fingers are so much wider and rugged; he’s never had anything so large inside of him here! Just thinking about how Thor’s cock will spread him open wide, leave him gaping and contracting around emptiness when he pulls out, Oh! How did he ever live without thirsting for such ecstasy?  
  
Loki suddenly wails as Thor’s fingers locate that special bundle of nerves, toes curling into the sheets as he throws his head back, wild black hair spread on the pillows below him. He grinds his hips down onto Thor’s hand in search for more of this new sensation.  
  
Thor looks up at his brother, staring in awe at the erotic visage before him. Never has he been more aroused; his little brother was made to receive such delight, he thinks.  
  
Thor groans, “You are most beautiful in the throws of passion, Loki. I could never tire at the sight of you, little minx you are.”  
  
“Uhn, brother,” Thor’s eyes flash with something feral at hearing him call him brother out loud, “Please, fuck me… Ahhn! Oh, I need your big cock inside me, stuffing my pussy full and wrecking me, make me long what only you could give me, your little brother, haaa – “  
  
Thor leans up to kiss his brother, silencing him. Their lips smack clumsily before they align. Loki opens his mouth to release a sob and Thor takes the moment to slip his tongue in. Loki releases small whimpers as he traces the roof of his mouth and wraps their tongues together.  
  
Norns, his brother is sensitive even here and Thor instantly feels the urge to test how responsive his little brother can be but saves the thought for next time. For now, he is focused on ravishing Loki and fulfilling his brother’s needs. He quickly inserts a third finger, flexing them wide to make sure he won’t hurt Loki with his well-endowed manhood. He wants his brother’s first time with his cunt to be enjoyable after all.  
  
He had forgotten the plug was still inside his brother’s asshole until he felt its ridged form at the back of his vaginal walls. Thor opts to keep it in, thinking it will only increase Loki’s pleasure. He’ll remove it once he’s taken Loki in his cunt and mouth so he can finish in his ass as well. At that thought, he feels a selfish need to replace the warriors' spend with his own potent seed, to force it out as his cock occupies all space. Thor begins to stretch and thrust his fingers in earnest to sooner mark Loki, inside and out, as his.  
  
Loki is still quite tight despite his diligence, but Thor deems him ready enough. The sound of Loki’s whining and begging encourages him to quickly slick his member with the pussy juices that coat his fingers and palm.  
  
Thor nudges his cock at Loki’s leaking entrance but moves it upwards to rub between his fat cunt, teasing him.  
  
Loki loses what little patience he had after the first few thrusts which pass by his clitoris and cock, “Oh for fuck’s sake Thor, just – “He wraps his ankles behind Thor’s back and pushes forwards when Thor’s cock aligns with his entrance. Both moan at the sudden intrusion but it doesn’t stop Thor from inching in and Loki from pressing his ankles harder into his lower back.  
  
Loki’s pelvic muscles clamp down tightly and while the grip his delicious, Thor tries to relax his brother by massaging his hips and breathing praise into his ears.  
  
“Look how well you’re taking your big brother’s cock. Almost there, I know you can do it, Lo. My gorgeous little brother, so good,” He huffs.  
  
The praise and petting succeed in making Loki relax, allowing him to bottom out. Loki shudders and grabs Thor’s large biceps for support, “Nngh! O-hh, I have never…” His chest heaves, “It’s so good, you can- haa, move… please!”  
  
Thor begins gently rocking his hips at his brother’s admission, each grinding motion pushing deeper than the next. Loki raises his hips and swivels them in a circular motion as his brother impales him, angling the head of Thor’s shaft towards his erogenous zone. Thor’s restraint wains as his moans increase in volume and frequency. By the time Thor is hammering into his pussy, he’s a sobbing mess. Tears run down his face in rivulets at the sheer pleasure of his brother’s thick Aesir cock pounding into his sloppy cunt, squelching and sucking with each drive of his powerful hips.  
  
Thor can feel himself approaching orgasm quickly as Loki’s cunt pulsates around his length as he nears orgasm as well. Thor’s thrusts lose rhythm and he begins to grind up into his brother, his length consistently hitting his pleasure center.  
  
Loki is rendered speechless at the near constant stimulation, his mouth hanging open as he cries out with abandon. It only takes a moment more before his back arches off the bed, rendered silent by his first orgasm with his cunt.  
  
Thor thrusts a few more times until he reaches completion as well, staking his claim on Loki by filling his sweet cunny with his thick, heated spend. It wasn’t until Thor paid attention to Loki once more as he came down from his pleasure that he felt the copious amount of fluid coating his abdomen.  
  
He quickly looked down and located the source, eyes wide with surprise and black with renewed arousal, “Norns, Loki. You-” The only thing it could called was squirting, fluid from his brother’s cunny arching up and hitting his chest.  
  
Loki cries out at feeling Thor’s cum flood his pussy, rolling his eyes up and releasing a series of pitiful whines and moans.  
  
He hears Thor call for his attention, trembling as he experiences multiple orgasms, “W-what? What is it?”  
  
“You continue to amaze me, brother. Look how your cunt responds to me,” Thor shoves in two digits and crooks them up to rub his erogenous zone.  
  
Loki’s reaction is immediate. He shouts in embarrassment as his pussy juices erupt from his body. Thor retracts his fingers to let the Loki catch his breath and the lasting effects of his intense orgasms fade.  
  
Thor collapses onto his forearms and presses his forehead to Loki’s, their breath intermingling. The moment of rest is broken as Loki pushes himself up to rest against the backboard of the bed. Thor follows suit and sits to his brother’s right.  
  
Loki looks down at his nimble and slightly worn hands. He picks distractedly at his nails until he turns his head to Thor, eyes cast to the side.  
  
“Thor, did you mean… What you said earlier? That you’ll have me as Royal Consort and advisor? Surely you know I won’t settle for anything less.” There is uncertainty behind his words despite air of confidence and nonchalance attempts to put off he puts off.  
  
Thor is amused by how easily he can read Loki now. Usually his brother’s acting could fool even him but the effects of his Aesir spend has most likely left Loki’s mind numbed if the hazy glaze of his eyes tells as much.  
  
Thor straddles Loki leg by placing his knee in-between them and holds the back of his neck to force eye contact, “Of course I meant it,” A crooked smile cracks his serious expression, “Even this “Oaf”, as you would name me, is not so mindless as to try and fool the God of Chaos, Mischief, and Lies.”  
  
Loki snickers at his brother’s flattery and silly nature. Seeing his little brother’s sweet smile directed towards him never fails to make Thor’s soul warm with love and affection. It’s as if Loki’s happiness were his own.  
  
Thor releases a few chuckles of his own before the two brothers quite down. They gaze intimately at each other once more, reveling in the moment of pure bliss. Loki ducks his head, lilac blush returning to color his cheeks with slight embarrassment.  
  
Seeing his brother so flushed again with such an alluring quality unique only to him reignites Thor’s passion. The sudden change in mood is palpable in the air and Thor acts quickly, cupping his brother’s cheek and bringing him in for a kiss. They swap tongues before parting, breathing heavily in each other’s space.  
  
Thor moved down Loki’s torso, pausing to squeeze and nip at his plush chest before continuing down to his sexes, “I would worship you with my mouth now, if you desire it so.”  
  
Loki, at a loss for words and overwhelmed by Thor’s and his own lust, simply nods his assent. Thor holds a soft, muscular thigh in each hand, sucking marks onto pale skin on his way to Loki’s groin.  
  
Right as Thor’s head lies between his spread legs, Loki pushes him away with his palm against his forehead, “Wait, I’d like to… could I satisfy you at the same time?” Loki flushes even darker with his confession.  
  
Seeing his brother so unusually shy and hearing his filthy suggestion sets a heat in Thor’s loins. With a surprising swiftness, he switches their positions by flipping onto his back and hoisting Loki on top of him by gripping his hips.  
  
Loki brushes his hair away from his face as it was mussed up from all the commotion. Latching onto Thor’s enthusiasm for courage, he turns around and levels himself with Thor’s massive length, incidentally, pushing his hips farther up Thor’s chest. From this angle it’s quite intimidating and Loki can’t help but be somewhat prideful at taking it so eagerly before.  
  
His wonderment is soon interrupted. Thor pulls his pulls his pelvis directly over his face and begins laving at his lower lips. Loki yelps at the sudden sensation of Thor’s strong tongue but he promptly shifts his weight back, greedily chasing his own pleasure. He focuses his attention back to the length in front of him and begins stroking with one hand while placing sloppy kisses and licks on the thick head. However, at the taste of Thor’s precum Loki’s efforts double as his craving for Æs seed returns in full frenzy.  
  
Loki gags on his brother’s cock and wraps a hand around what he can’t get down. Even his girth is impressive, his fingers barely meeting ‘round it, but what’s one to expect from the God of Fertility. The hand not busy with his brother’s cock moves down to caress and squeeze heavy balls.  
  
The two release a cacophony of lustful grunts, groans, moans, and whines as they help each other approach orgasm. Thor feels his balls tighten and takes Loki’s prick into his hand while he sucks at his clit, two fingers thrusting in and out of his wet and sloppy cunt and thumb rubbing his perineum. His beard is drenched with Loki’s sweet and pungent fluids that his cunt is seemingly brimming full of.  
  
Loki takes Thor’s cock out of his mouth to moan brokenly in ecstasy. Never has so much attention been paid to him during sex and his tender nerves are overwhelmed. Thor removes his hand from his brother’s length and pushes his head back down onto his own just as he cums. Loki’s pitiful sounds of pleasure are silenced as he swallows the thick cum pouring into his throat. The bitter spend continues to flood his mouth and a few drops escape from the corners of his lips which he rushes to lap up as Thor finally finishes.  
  
Somehow still unsatiated, Thor pulls the wooden plug still lodged in Loki’s asshole, turns him back around, and sits him on his dick in one push with a strong grasp on Loki’s ass hard enough to bruise. He lays back down and helps his little brother ride his cock, pulling him down and trusting up at the same time.  
  
Loki supports himself by placing his hands back on Thor’s flexing thighs as he’s jostled around like a doll. That thought results in a particularly loud moan and Loki throws his head back in abandon, “Ahh, Ahhn, Ahhn! Thor, uhn, oh Norns!”  
  
Loki’s fatty chest bounces with each strong thrust which only encourages Thor to drive even harder into his brother. Seeing Loki above him, writhing in delight and calling out his name releases a flood of emotions.  
  
“Play with your tits, brother. They need attention too,” Thor reaches to stroke furiously at Loki’s cock and clitoris as he senses the coming of his third orgasm. Loki pants and gasps as he reaches up to fondle his breasts and pinch at his sensitive nipples.  
  
Thor feels the spend of the warriors run down his groin and satisfaction settles over his mind as he reclaims his brother. That satisfaction along with the powerful clench of his little brother’s slutty hole pushes Thor over the edge and his hot viscous seed flows Loki’s tight and warm channel. Loki’s orgasm quickly follows, his own seed released onto his belly and pussy squirting onto Thor’s chest. He presses his chin down towards his chest as his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. A few choked sounds of pleasure escape as he shudders through the intense euphoria from orgasming with both cock and cunt.  
  
Thor lifts Loki off his manhood and lays him down flat as he is left immobile and speechless from the feeling of Thor’s spend settling in his swollen gut and smaller continuous orgasms from his plump pussy. Thor leaves to wash his face and retrieve a small wet towel to clean himself and his brother.  
  
He gently wipes Loki clean so he won’t berate Thor for leaving him all sticky and gross the next day, but for some due admiration of his work as well. Loki whimpers and cries out as Thor sweeps over his over-sensitive cunt. He just can’t resist playing with it a little more with a reaction like that and swipes his index finger over his clit before circling his entrance. Thor relents when Loki flexes in legs in an effort to close them and his hands come up, trembling as they try to direct Thor elsewhere.  
  
He finishes cleaning Loki and then himself and settles down to cuddle with his brother turned lover. Loki snuggles into the nook Thor creates with his thick arms, one pillowing Loki’s head and the other laid over him.  
  
“I can’t believe you are here in my arms.”  
  
As expected, there’s no indication Loki is even aware Thor is speaking to him but nevertheless he continues, “You are so magnificent. There is no one worthier to rule beside me, no one else that could rule me.” Thor huffs in amusement at the truth in the last statement. He is determined to have Loki as his equal and his little brother has always possessed the ability to sway Thor to his favor. He can’t help but give in, he loves all of Loki which includes his mischievous antics and independent attitude.  
  
He admires Loki for a bit longer until he yawns and wishes his brother sweet dreams.  
  
“I love you, my Little Loki,” Thor kisses his temple before drifting into an sleep of exhaustion, awaiting the bliss that is the following morning.  


**Author's Note:**

> Probably continue with this, there's just so much opportunity to expand into more delicious kinks! As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
